Temporary Home
by 16DarkMidnight80
Summary: Prowl was gone, everyone else back on Cybertron, leaving Bumblebee by himself at the base on Earth. He could feel his time coming to a close, and thinks about the only one he considered a brother. Sad one-shot. No comfort, I'm sorry. Title that of Carrie Underwood's song, Temporary Home.


I often wondered what it would be like. Was it like the humans said it was, walking on clouds and with fluffy wings and something called a halo? They called it Heaven, but it was practically the same as the Well of AllSparks, just with a different name tacked onto it. Does life just end, or do you go to the Well, or do you go to the Pit, a place said to contain the worst that Cybertron had to offer?

I was walking through the base. It was night, so it was completely silent, save for the crickets chirping and the occasional call of a nocturnal bird that Sari said was called an owl.

It had been over an Earth year now, since the last battle with the Decepticons. Yes, Megatron was defeated, but it was the worst day of my life. When I saw Jazz carrying the grey frame of Prowl…I nearly lost it. It was the first time I wished that I could cry like the humans could, so I could vent my grief. It weighed on my spark, and life kept getting harder without him.

He was like the older brother I never had. I would annoy him, he would annoy me, but at the end of the day, we loved each other. He taught me so much: confidence, trust, love, faith, and so many more wonderful things. And now…now…my big brother was gone.

I entered his old room. I kept his tree pruned like he always had it, and a picture of him and me. We were both smiling like idiots, but that had to have been one of the best days of my short life. After that last battle, everyone went back to Cybertron, leaving me here. I had asked to be left here, and as much as I wanted Prowl to be buried here, I knew he had to go back.

That made another little crack in my spark. I went back for the memorial service, but left soon after saying my goodbyes to his offline frame. Bulkhead went back to his family farm, Ratchet opened up his own clinic, and Optimus was going back into the Academy. Sari even went and stayed, wanting to find out who her actual creators were. I came back here, the only place that felt like home.

Sitting down, leaning against Prowl's tree, I offlined my optics, sadness overtaking me once more. I didn't have much longer, I knew. Ever since…my brother died, sacrificing himself for all of us, the little cracks in my spark kept getting bigger. I had no one else anymore. He loved me like no one ever had, not since my creators, and even then they didn't love me that much.

Why did he have to die? Why couldn't it have been me? I have nothing to offer in life; I never have. But Prowl…he had so much potential. I wished he could've become a full-fledged Cyber-ninja. He really deserved it, after all that he had gone through.

My frame was slowly greying, and I could feel my spark starting to dim. I just wanted to go home. Earth, Cybertron…they were never my home. Only when I was with my big brother, the one who loved me unconditionally, the one who protected and watched over me, the one who cared for me like no one else ever had. That was home. Everything else…they never came close.

I hoped, as I took my last few vents, my optics taking in the tree and the picture one last time, I prayed that I would see Prowl again. I wanted to go home. I wanted my brother. Prowl is my home, and without him…I am nothing. I just want to go home.

As usual, I don't own anything. This is just a little thing that popped into my head, and I am merely borrowing the characters. I never really watched much of Transformers Animated, but I was devastated when they killed off Prowl. By far, he was my favorite, closely seconded by Bumblebee. That's where this short story came from, because I could see them this close as brothers. To tell you all the truth, I was choked up when I was writing this, but it was also real close to midnight and I was really tired. But when something pops into my head, I have to write it right away.


End file.
